Secret Admirer
by rachcorleone
Summary: Sério... Ou meu telefone era satânico e estava apaixonado por mim – e, não, isso é sarcasmo, eu não sou esse insano – ou alguém na, oh meu Deus, banda estava apaixonado por mim. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **07/09/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Capítulo Único**

Quando meu alarme despertou, o bip adentrando meu subconsciente e me acordando, eu abri meus olhos – mal resistindo à vontade de esmagar Satanás-Filho de volta para o inferno de onde veio.

Essa era a parte da turnê que eu odiava; as porcarias de beliches, acordar bem cedo nas manhãs... Os gritos agudos das fãs, e, okay, a lista vai longe, mas no momento eu estava mais aborrecido com a parte de acordar cedo.

Mas para deixar o negócio pior – e por isso eu quero dizer, setecentas e setenta e cinco mil, bilhões, _milhões_ de vezes pior – hoje é o dia dos namorados, o pior dia do **ano** – no que me diz respeito.

Nada bom **nunca** acontece no dia dos namorados. Então, hoje eu planejei fixar e então destruir – eu era agora dono de uma variedade de utensílios de arte, isqueiros e baquetas, cortesia dos maravilhosos caras do My Chemical Romance – e qualquer coisa e tudo que tivesse a ver com a porra do feriado.

Fechando a cara pra mim mesmo, eu estiquei meu braço para fora das cortinas no meu beliche e agarrei meu celular – que ainda estava tocando agudamente, o filho-da-puta, horrível e estúpido aparelho que Satanás concebeu.

Trazendo-o para dentro do meu beliche, eu pisquei em confusão.

Após alguns segundos de confusão, eu finalmente registrei que, oh, hey, havia um pedaço de papel dobrado preso na frente do aparelho.

Eu tirei o pedaço de fita e do papel, antes de pousar o bilhete no meu estômago.

Dando ao meu celular outro olhar confuso – sério, ele estava cuspindo bilhetes agora? Satanás, eu te digo – eu desliguei o alarme e coloquei o aparelho ao meu lado.

Pegando o papel novamente, eu o abri, lendo o que estava rabiscado dentro:

_David,_

_Eu sei que você odeia o dia dos namorados,_

_Mas eu espero que você possa gostar disso,_

_Hoje, eu vou contar a verdade,_

_Tudo o que eu amo sobre você, eu vou listar._

Eu pisquei, relendo as palavras algumas vezes em pura descrença.

Mas. Que. Porra?

Sério... Ou meu telefone era satânico e estava apaixonado por mim – e, não, isso é sarcasmo, eu não sou _esse_ insano – ou alguém na, oh meu Deus, **banda** estava apaixonado por mim.

Mas, não, quero dizer, **não**... Alguém da banda?

Cacete... Quero dizer… Certamente outras pessoas tinham acesso ao ônibus? Como os roadies, os técnicos… E, uh, apenas… Outras pessoas?

Lendo o bilhete mais uma vez, eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

Caramba, era alguém da banda, certo. Eles eram, provavelmente, as únicas cinco – e, sim, Pat conta como parte da banda – pessoas no mundo que sabiam exatamente como eu detestava o feriado.

Então, isso era maravilhoso.

Por que, okay, yeah, eu vou admitir que o _casual_ pensamento sobre Sebastien ou Pierre passou pela minha cabeça, mas, ack, não, eles eram meus **colegas de banda**.

Eu simplesmente não estava continuando a ir por esse caminho.

Uh, uh, não mesmo... Mas, então de novo, você sabe, quero dizer, eles falaram que listariam o que eles amavam sobre mim e, talvez, eu pudesse... NÃO.

David, pare a porra dos seus pensamentos nesse maldito segundo!

Você sequer vai _considerar_ procurar pelo resto desses bilhetes, como você procuraria ovos na páscoa.

Não, apenas não e… Porra, você não tem auto-controle.

Mentalmente me amaldiçoando, enquanto eu saia do meu beliche, eu olhei ao redor por algum sinal dos caras.

Quando a área pareceu estar limpa, eu deixei escapar uma mistura de gemido e suspiro. "David Desrosiers, você vai para o inferno por causa disso."

Correndo rapidamente a mão por entre meu cabelo, eu olhei para a nota mais uma vez, antes de guardá-la no bolso de trás da calça do pijama e começar minha procura.

Lançando à área do beliche uma rápida varredura, meus olhos logo localizaram um pedaço de papel que estava na batente da porta do banheiro.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, eu tive um momento de deliberação, antes de decidir, foda-se, e rapidamente ir lê-lo.

_David,_

_Eu não tenho certeza se você vai gostar de mim,_

_Ou como você vai reagir,_

_Mas apenas saiba que eu acho você bonito,_

_Mesmo com seu louco jeito de agir_

_(E, antes que você se ofenda, essa coisa de louco foi um elogio.)_

Eu não pude evitar rir com o parêntese no final; isso foi realmente, meio que... Fofo.

Ainda sorrindo, eu ia colocar o bilhete no meu bolso quando eu notei, rabiscado atrás do papel, o número dois... Ele os colocou em seqüência?

Puxando o primeiro de volta, eu o virei para notar que, sim, havia um pequeno número um no canto.

Eu me perguntei quantos ele tinha escrito.

Decidindo descobrir, eu fiz meu caminho para dentro do banheiro para ver se eu conseguia encontrar mais algum.

Eu demorei alguns momentos na procura, antes de encontrar um bilhete enrolado no meu lápis de olho com um elástico.

Incapaz de conter a bola de excitação que se formara, eu tirei o elástico – vagamente notando o número três escrito no verso, enquanto eu abria o papel.

_David,_

_Às vezes, quando você está aqui_

_Se arrumando para um show,_

_Eu apenas quero te alcançar, tocar e te segurar_

_E nunca te deixar ir._

Eu pisquei, antes de ler novamente, meu estômago se contorcendo com essas palavras... Mas não de um jeito ruim, de fato... Era o completo oposto.

Lendo as palavras mais uma vez, eu franzi o cenho levemente, antes de rapidamente olhar ao redor do banheiro; quando eu não consegui encontrar outro bilhete, eu simplesmente tirei do bolso os outros dois e analisei as palavras.

Murmurando para mim mesmo, eu os agarrei mais uma vez, antes de ir para o saguão do ônibus, apenas procurando por outro bilhete.

Eu já tinha uma boa idéia de quem era… Mas, porra, não podia ser ele... Podia?

Eu rapidamente encontrei outro papel na mesa de café e o agarrando, li as palavras.

_David,_

_Eu não tenho certeza se você odeia tudo isso_

_Ou se apenas não sabe se é real,_

_Mas eu estou tão malditamente amedrontado de te contar isso,_

_E descobrir como você se sente._

_Eu te amo, David, muito_

_Eu tenho amado desde, porra, o primeiro dia_

_Você era apenas o cara mais maravilhoso_

_E, Deus, você brilha mais que o sol._

_(Desculpe pelo segundo verso, mas eu apenas não pude evitar… Por mais clichê que seja a última frase.)_

Respirando fundo, eu virei o papel; o número nove havia sido escrito ali.

Fechando meus olhos por alguns segundos, eu deixei o ar escapar dos meus pulmões, antes de voltar a olhar para o poema.

"Porra." Eu murmurei para ninguém em particular. "Por que você apenas não disse alguma coisa, Pierre."

Escondendo o novo bilhete no meu bolso, eu esfreguei meu rosto.

"Eu preciso de café." Eu murmurei antes de entrar na cozinha, tentando pensar em algo para fazer... Tentando pensar no que eu diria a... Uma baguete?

Piscando, eu olhei para a baguete que estava repousada no balcão da cozinha com... Um bilhete preso nela.

"Por que ele colocou numa baguete...?" eu murmurei para mim mesmo, andando até lá, parando, um franzir de sobrancelhas aparecendo no meu rosto, eu completei. "Por que, porra, nós **temos** uma baguete?!"

Confuso, eu puxei o bilhete de lá, olhando brevemente para o verso – que tinha escrito o número vinte – antes de ler o poema.

_David,_

_Então, agora você alcançou o final,_

_Significa nenhum outro bilhete meu_

_Mas eu vou te dar uma pequena dica hoje e é essa,_

_Para os fãs, nós fomos feitos um para o outro._

"Oh, oh, porra. Ele usou aquele **website** como dica?!" balançando minha cabeça numa mistura de aborrecimento e descrença, eu andei apressado para a área das beliches, murmurando sob minha respiração enquanto eu o fazia.

Quando eu alcancei meu beliche, eu peguei meu celular de onde o tinha deixado e disquei o número de Pierre, meu aborrecimento crescendo a cada segundo.

Pressionando o celular na minha orelha, eu bati meu pé impacientemente, esperando que ele atendesse.

Demorou quase oito toques antes que ele falasse um hesitante "Alô?"

"Pierre, que porra você pensa que está fazendo?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de murmurar quietamente. "Eu... Eu apenas queria te dizer como eu me sentia... Eu... Eu sint..."

"Não, não os bilhetes idiotas." Eu o cortei. "Uma baguete, Pierre? Você usou aquele _site_? Quero dizer, mas que porra? Eles nem sequer estão mais **funcionando**. Você tem alguma idéia de como isso foi ridículo? Quero dizer, apenas quando eu estou me preparando todo para abraçar e beijar você, você fode com tudo isso com a porcaria de uma **baguete**? Quero di..."

"Me abraçar e beijar?" Pierre me interrompeu, a esperança em sua voz praticamente palpável e me fazendo gaguejar até parar, enquanto eu reparava no que tinha acabado de falar.

Sentindo minhas bochechas corarem, eu murmurei. "Uh, bem, yeah, talvez." Tossindo levemente, eu rapidamente continuei, mudando de assunto. "O ponto, entretanto, é que uma baguete estúpida é tot..."

Antes que eu pudesse terminar, eu fui girado, meus olhos arregalados segundos antes de Pierre me puxar para mais perto dele e pressionar seus lábios nos meus.

Atordoado, demorei alguns segundos para reagir, antes de fechar meus olhos e cuidadosamente beijá-lo de volta, sentindo Pierre sorrir contra meus lábios.

Entretanto, antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, ele se afastou.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu vi um sorriso pequeno e com qualquer coisa de nervosismo aparecer no rosto dele.

"Uh, oi?"

Eu pisquei, antes de deixar escapar. "Como você chegou aqui tão rápido?"

Seu sorriso se tornou embaraçado. "Eu fiquei do lado de fora do ônibus a manhã toda, esperando que você acordasse."

"Huh." Falei. "Então, você está, tipo, apaixonado por mim, certo?"

Ele corou, antes de soltar meus ombros, suas mãos caindo ao lado de seu corpo, enquanto ele deixava escapar um quieto 'yeah'.

Concordando com um aceno de cabeça, eu me virei e desliguei o celular, antes de derrubá-lo e aos bilhetes – que estavam na minha outra mão – no meu beliche.

Virando-me para ele, eu pousei minhas mãos no meu quadril, antes de olhá-lo de cima à baixo.

"David?" ele chamou nervosamente, parecendo mal conseguir resistir à urgência de se contorcer.

Sorrindo, eu me inclinei para frente e o beijei levemente na bochecha.

Afastando-me, eu disse suavemente. "Ninguém nunca fez algo tão ridiculamente romântico para mim, nunca. Então, você vai me levar em um encontro e..." eu encolhi os ombros. "Nós veremos como isso vai ficar."

"Nós vamos sair num encontro?" ele perguntou, quase como se não conseguisse acreditar nisso... E, hey, eu mesmo mal conseguia acreditar nisso... Essa foi uma manhã bem estranha, certeza.

Mas, hey, que seja, tudo começa em algum lugar.

Percebendo que eu não tinha respondido quando ele me olhou preocupadamente, eu rapidamente concordei com a cabeça, antes de falar, enquanto eu começava a caminhar para a cozinha – e o arrastar comigo. "Yep, então, tipo, nós vamos tomar café da manhã, por que eu estou faminto e nós vamos, tipo, combinar algumas regras e tal, então se isso vai ser sério, nós não vamos foder a banda... E nós, provavelmente, deveríamos contar aos caras também, mas, meh, nós fazemos isso quando eles voltarem de seja lá onde eles estão... Parece bom?"

"Uh..." ele piscou. "Yeah?"

"Legal." Eu respondi, antes de soltar seu braço e abrir a geladeira.

Piscando, eu puxei de lá uma banana que tinha – surpresa, surpresa – um bilhete preso nela, antes de perguntar. "Eu vou continuar achando bilhetes o dia todo, né?"

Ele corou, antes de esfregar seu pescoço timidamente. "Yeah, foi mal."

Tirando o bilhete, eu o coloquei na mesa, antes de descascar a banana. "Hey, há piores modos de passar o dia dos namorados... O que me lembra..."

Alcançando-o, eu agarrei a camiseta de Pierre o puxei pra mim. Sorrindo para sua expressão chocada, eu movi minha mão para sua nuca, antes de puxá-lo para um beijo suave.

Ele rapidamente respondeu e, por alguns minutos, nós apenas nos beijamos suavemente, antes – infelizmente – de o ar acabar e eu ter que me afastar.

Abrindo seus olhos, Pierre perguntou, calmamente. "Por que isso?"

Dando risadinhas, eu tirei meu braço do seu pescoço, antes de dizer. "Você é meu namorado e eu decidi te dar um beijo do Dia Dos Namorados." Erguendo uma sobrancelha, eu perguntei. "Você tem algum problema com isso?"

Ele riu. "Não, inferno, não mesmo." Sorrindo, ele continuou, sua voz ficando muito mais macia e me fazendo tremer levemente. "Me beije a qualquer hora e qualquer lugar, David."

Esticando-me, eu aceitei a oferta e depositei um beijo inocente em seus lábios.

Afastando-me, falei. "Bom, por que eu planejo fazer muito isso hoje."

Com uma piscadela, eu me afastei dele, enquanto terminava de descascar e, então, dava uma mordida na minha banana, sorrindo maliciosamente o tempo todo.

Por que, você sabe, toda essa coisa de dia dos namorados?

Nem é tão ruim assim.


End file.
